Thank You, Friends
by clovythia
Summary: Re-publish! SasuIno, Warning Inside. Isi hati Sasuke untuk seseorang yang sudah tak ada, dan arti persahabatan menurutnya.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Friendship-Angst**

**K-rated**

**Warnings: AU. AR. Typo(s). Of course, no SARA! All story will be taken from someone's POV, for more detail, is what the person thought in mind.**

**This fic is inspired from Michael W Smith's song title "Friends", walaupun itu adalah lagu rohani namun dalam fic ini tidak membawa SARA dan saya hanya mencoba merealisasikan pesan dalam liriknya.**

**Enjoy minna!**

**Thank you, friends**

**.**

**.**

Hai Ino, aku datang lagi hari ini. Lihat aku bawa apa hari ini, bunga. Bunga untukmu. Bunga Carnation pink, mawar merah, mawar kuning, dan mawar peach. Aneh, yah, kenapa bercampur semua begini? Entahlah, ayahmu yang merangkaikannya untukku tadi di tokonya.

Aku boleh duduk di sini? Boleh, yah.

Hn, berdebu sekali, sudah lama rasanya tak ke sini. Sebentar, aku bersihkan dulu. Sakura akan marah padaku kalau tempat ini kotor.

.

.

Nah, sudah bersih. Bunganya aku taruh di sampingmu saja.

Jadi, apa kabarmu hari ini? Kalau aku, sih, baik-baik saja. Naruto, Sakura dan yang lainnya juga baik-baik saja. Mereka tadi menitipkan salam padamu.

Sekarang sudah musim panas, sepertinya cepat sekali semua berlalu. Tak terasa sudah tiga musim aku tak melihatmu. Musim semi kemarin kau melewatkan banyak hal, loh, misalnya bunga di taman Konoha yang mekar semua. Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku membawa foto pohon Sakura yang di belakang sekolah kita itu.

Di mana kutaruh, sih? Sebentar. Ummm. Ah. Ternyata di saku belakang celana, sedikit lecek sih tapi masih bisa dilihat kok, nih. Indah bukan? Kalau sekarang pergi melihat, mah, bunganya sudah gugur semua, ini kan sudah musim panas. Sayang sekali kamu tak bisa ikut melihat, Ino.

Ngomong-ngomong sekolah kita sudah libur musim panas loh. Naruto dan yang lain memaksaku untuk ikut liburan ke laut. Aku tak begitu ingin pergi, soalnya semuanya punya pasangan. Eh, mau tahu sesuatu tidak? Naruto dan Sakura sudah jadian. Itu dia mengapa dia ngotot mengajakku. Terus, ada Neji dan Tenten, Kiba dan Hinata, juga Shikamaru dan Temari.

Iya, Shikamaru sekarang pacaran dengan Temari. Kaget? Aku juga. Padahal dulu waktu kamu pergi dia sangat terpukul. Aku juga sih, dan teman-teman lainnya. Tapi kau dulu pernah bilang padaku kalau Temari itu perempuan yang baik. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kaubilang begitu padaku. Temari memang baik, dan dia mencintai Shikamaru.

Aku jadi ingat dulu waktu kita kelas 10, aku dan Shikamaru sering bersaing untuk mengajakmu pergi. Hah! Lucu sekali. Eh, tidak lucu deh.

Aku mau jujur satu hal, tapi kau jangan marah, oke?

Kau ingat 'kan dulu kaubilang pada kami berdua agar jangan bertengkar lagi? Kami bohong. Kami tetap bertengkar. Kami juga pernah berantem, dan Naruto serta Kiba yang menengahi kami. Kalau diingat-ingat lucu sekali! Wajah kami berdua babak belur dan kami tak masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari. Kau ingat 'kan waktu aku dan Shikamaru tak masuk sekolah dengan alasan sakit? Kami bohong lagi.

Kau masih ingat tidak waktu kamu menolakku dulu? Do you still remember what were you told me at that time?

**"_Friends are friends forever, _Sasuke_-kun._ Waktu hidup itu tak panjang untuk berteman, aku ingin selalu menjadi temanmu selamanya."**

Dulu aku tak pernah mengerti itu, Ino. Tak pernah. Aku mencintaimu melebihi seorang teman. Aku peduli padamu lebih dari seorang teman.

**"Kita semua teman, Sasuke_-kun._"**

Yah, kita semua teman. Apapun yang terjadi kita semua tetap teman. Ini adalah harapanmu yang sekarang menjadi harapan kami semua.

Aku masih ingat kencan pertama kita—yang selalu kaubilang bahwa itu bukan kencan, tapi 'meluangkan waktu bersama teman'. Dan waktu itu aku bertanya-tanya padamu mengapa kau mau saja menerima ajakan kencan yang selalu kau sangkal itu.

_**"Friends will not say never, 'cause the welcome will not end."**_

Hah! Seperti aku percaya saja. Memangnya kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kata-kata itu kau ambil dari lirik sebuah lagu? Eh, sekarang kau jadi tahu yah kalau aku tahu.

Hey. Aku masih berharaap kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi loh. Tapi seperti yang pernah kaukatakan,

**"Tak ada mimpi yang tak pasti, Sasuke_-kun._ Semuanya sudah digariskan dan kita hanya menjalaninya. Hey, jangan lupakan harapan!"**

Kata-katamu yang tadi itu merubah Neji, loh. Kau tahu sendiri kalau dia itu dari dulu berpikiran tentang takdir terus, bahwa hidup ini sudah ditakdirkan dan bla bla bla. Kuyakin kau tak pernah tahu kalau dia sudah berubah sekarang, melihat dunia lebih terbuka. Eh, kau harusnya lihat wajahnya waktu dia menyatakan perasaan pada Tenten, heboh sekali!

Ah, gomen. Aku lupa kalau kamu tak ada di sana. Tapi Sakura selalu yakin kalau kau tetap ada melihat kami semua.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong tentang Sakura, dia sudah mantap memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Lagi-lagi alasannya karena dirimu. Dia bilang dia tak ingin ada orang lain yang menderita sepertimu dulu. Sudah pasti aku mendukungnya, dia teman terbaikmu kan?

"**Sakura! Kau itu berbakat menjadi dokter loh! Kalau begitu aku akan jadi susternya, aku akan menemanimu."**

Kau itu sebenarnya ingin menjadi apa? Kadang kaubilang ingin menjadi suster, kadang bilang mau menjadi _florist,_ kadang bilang mau jadi artis. Membingungkan. Kalau mengutip kata-katanya Shikamaru sih, harusnya _mendokuse_.

Kau masih ingat dengan Suigetsu kan? Temanku yang dari _Kirigakure_ itu loh. Dia bilang padaku agar menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih padamu. Kalau kau lupa, akan aku ingatkan.

Suigetsu dulu hampir ditangkap polisi karena diduga memakai narkoba. Dan kaulah yang waktu itu bersedia menjadi saksinya di kantor polisi. Ingat? Sudah kuduga kau tak ingat, ingatanmu itu kan memang payah.

Jadi _Baka_ Suigetsu ini memang tak bersalah, dan kamu tahu itu.

"**Aku percaya dia kok, temannya Sasuke_-kun_ kan juga temanku."**

Dan karena itu juga kau membuat Karin menangis, menangis karena Suigetsu bebas dari tuduhan. Dan tiga musim yang lalu dia menangis untukmu.

Sebentar, aku capek duduk begini, ganti posisi dulu. Dan jangan menertawakanku.

Sip. Begini kan lebih enak. Harusnya di sini dibuat kursi agar bisa diduduki oleh orang yang mengunjungi. Lain kali aku harus membawa kursi sendiri nih. Sampai dimana kita tadi? Uh, sepertinya aku ketularan ingatan burukmu nih. Hn.

Oh iya, aku lupa bilang. Kemarin malam kami ikutan merayakan hari jadiannya Kiba dan Hinata. Mereka terlihat bahagia sekali. Tentu kau masih ingat mereka, 'kan? Jangan bilang kau melupakan Hinata, teman baikmu itu.

Kalau saja dulu kau tak mencomblangi mereka, mungkin mereka tak akan pernah pacaran. Secara Hinata itu sangat pemalu, dan Kiba itu lebih dekat dengan Akamaru. Eh, ngomong-ngomong Akamaru sendiri sudah tumbuh besar. Lebih tepatnya sih raksasa. Heran aku, si Kiba itu entah memberi Akamaru makan apa.

Hn.

Ino, walaupun kau tak ada disini lagi, _we'll keep you close as always, it won't even seem you've gone. 'Cause our hearts in big and small ways, will keep the love that keeps us strong._

Kuharap kau tak tahu kalau ini kuambil dari lirik lagu juga.

Jadi Ino, kau kesepian tidak? Perlu kutemani? Tapi kalau aku ikut denganmu, nanti malah Itachi dan orangtuaku yang kesepian. Kau tahu sendiri, 'kan, bagaimana alay-nya Itachi?

Kau tahu, Ino? Mereka merindukanmu. _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ bilang kalau rasanya sepi kau tak pernah datang lagi ke rumah. Itachi juga. Tapi karena itu pula, hubungan kami sekeluarga jadi lebih dekat. Terutama aku dan Itachi.

Kau pasti akan tertawa kalau tahu aku dan dia pernah berpelukan. Hey! Kami bukan homo. Itu hanya sebuah bentuk persaudaraan, huh. Baru sekali ini aku tahu rasanya hubungan persaudaraan. Dulu kan aku dan dia tak akur. Dan lagi-lagi kau yang membuat kami jadi saudara yang sebenarnya.

**"Kalian berdua harusnya bersyukur mempunyai saudara! Lihat saja aku, Kaa-san sudah meninggal dan saudara pun tak ada. Tapi aku punya teman-teman yang baik dan aku bersyukur akan itu."**

Dan Itachi sekarang mempunyai sembilan teman akrab, lebih banyak dariku! Tapi teman-temannya sih tak ada yang normal, jadi aku masih menang dalam hal itu. Haha!

Ah, lupakan dia.

Eh Ino. Masih ingat dengan musim panas tahun kemarin tidak? Yang waktu kita ke laut bareng anak-anak. Tahu tidak, aku tak pernah melupakan itu. Soalnya aku bisa melihatmu memakai, eh, ba-baju r-renang, er. Ah sial. Kenapa aku malah ngomong yang tak jelas seperti ini sih. Sepertinya aku harus cuci otak nih, pikiran kotornya Naruto, Kiba, Neji dan Shikamaru sepertinya menular padaku.

Uh, Ino. Jangan marah tentang yang tadi. Aku bukan laki-laki _pervert_ seperti anak-anak. Aku kan hanya bilang kenyataan, huh. Memangnya tak boleh kalau aku jujur?

.

.

Sudah mau hujan, ini bahkan sudah gerimis. Sepertinya aku bakal pulang basah-basahan, nih. Kamu sih enak, tempatmu ini ada semacam atapnya, huh.

Oh iya, tentang ajakan Naruto itu, sepertinya aku akan ikut. Daripada cengo di rumah, 'kan. Palingan juga aku diusir Kaa-san pergi berlibur.

Hn. Ino, suatu saat nanti aku akan menyusulmu. Bukan sekarang sih, aku juga tak tahu kapan. Setidaknya kalau saat itu datang, kau tak akan kesepian lagi. Kalau aku datang lagi, aku akan membawakanmu bunga matahari. Itu salah satu bunga kesukaanmu di musim panas, kan. Aku akan bawa yang paling besar untukmu.

Aku pulang dulu, Ino.

Hey, Ino. _Thanks for being my friend. I love you._

**~Owari~**

**Surat Cinta dari Author.**

#** Carnation pink**: Aku tidak akan melupakanmu.

#** Mawar merah**: I love you.

# **Mawar kuning**: Persahabatan.

# **Mawar peach**: Terima kasih.

Mind to review, _minna-san_?

**~Omake~**

"Eh, bunga apaan ini, kenapa berantakan sekali?"

Seorang gadis berambut soft pink membungkuk, mengambil buket bunga yang terlihat berantakan dan merapikannya sedikit. Setelah itu ia membersihkan dan merapikan sebuah papan nisan batu granit di hadapannya. Sebuah foto dengan wajah seorang perempuan muda berambut pirang tersenyum terpampang dengan jelas di hadapannya.

"Sakura! Banjir nih," keluh seorang pemuda berambut kuning jigrak.

Sakura mendelik pada pemuda itu, dan berkata, "Sopan sedikit kalau di pemakaman, Naruto! Kita sedang di depan Ino!"

Naruto langsung berubah kikuk, menggaruk tengkuknya dan membungkuk pelan. "_Gomen,_ Ino_-chan._"

Sakura kemudian berjongkok, dan berlutut sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memberi hormat sebentar yang diikuti oleh Naruto. "Apa kabar, Ino? Aku dan Naruto datang mengunjungimu."

"Hehe. Apa kabar, Ino_-chan_? Kalau aku sih baik-baik saja." Langsung saja Naruto dihadiahi sebuah jeweran gratis oleh Sakura. "_Ittaiiiiiiii,_ Sakura_-chan._"

Sakura mendengus, kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada nisan di depannya. "Jadi, banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan nih. Jadi Naruto dan aku sudah jadian, hehe."

Naruto terkekeh pelan mengamati pacarnya, tapi kemudian matanya teralih pada sesuatu yang bersinar di sisi nisan. "Loh, ini kan cincinnya _Teme._" Diraihnya cincin itu dan memasang wajah bingung.

Sakura berganti menatap cincin yang dipegang Naruto. "Ah, pasti tadi Sasuke datang. Nanti sepulang dari sini kita antarkan cincinnya, oke."

Naruto mengangguk dan mengantongi cincin perak berukiran lambang Uchiha tersebut di kantongnya.

"Kami merindukanmu, Ino."

Sore itu, Naruto dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bercerita banyak hal kepada teman baik mereka yang telah banyak mengubah hidup teman-teman mereka yang lain juga.

**###**

_**Though it's hard to let you go…**_

_**We'll keep you close as always.**_

_**It won't even seem you've gone.**_

_**With faith and love God's given.**_

_**Springing from the hope we know.**_

_**We will pray the joy you'll live in.**_

_**Is the strength that now you show.**_

_**Thank you, friends…**_


End file.
